Pillow
by Amutia Putri
Summary: "Diam dan jadi bantalku ya?"/ First fic in this fandom.


A/N: Tidak tahu kesambet apaan sampai aku bikin fic ini dengan pair yang aneh pula. Tapi aku ingin coba saja. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Wild Life (C) Fujisaki Masato

Warn: OOC dan segala keanehan yang ada di fic ini.

Pendek.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa hari-hari di R.E.D sangatlah menyibukan. Tidak jauh beda dengan divisi dua R.E.D yang khusus menangani satwa liar.<p>

Dokter Tessho dan dokter lainnya sedang menangani pasien. Sementara aku, Mika Seno, sedang berada di ruang kepala divisi dua R.E.D, di ruangan dokter Ryoto. Membantu dokter Ryoto membereskan dokumen-dokumen penting. Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih menemani dokter Tessho, tapi dokter Tessho bilang lebih baik aku membantu dokter Ryoto saja, dan di sinilah aku.

Kalian bisa menebak apa yang sedang dia, dokter Ryoto lakukan sekarang tentu saja. Baru setengah jam yang lalu dia bersemangat untuk membantuku, tapi kini, dirinya sedang terlelap tidur di sofa. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mendesah pasrah. Memang begitulah kelakuannya. Padahal dia dokter yang bisa dibilang hebat, hanya saja dia malas.

Akhirnya setelah begitu lama pekerjaanku untuk membereskan dokumen sekaligus ruangan dokter Ryoto beres. Dokter Ryoto masih tidur, sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi, pekerjaan dokter Ryoto bukannya hanya duduk dan membaca majalah, jadi apa yang membuatnya kelelahan?

"Coba aku bangunkan saja deh!" lalu aku membangunkan dokter Ryoto. Dia akhirnya terbangun.

"Ah, aku ketiduran ya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya. Apa dokter kecapean? Memang apa yang sudah dokter lakukan?" tanyaku sambil memberikannya segelas teh dingin. Dan aku duduk di sofa di seberangnya.

"Membaca buku..." jawabnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Tumben sekali dokter rajin. Ups." aku kelewatan bicara.

"Eh~ jadi kau berpikir aku ini pemalas ya?" ujarnya dengan nada semanis mungkin.

Memang kenyataannya begitu, tapi aku tidak berani bilang. "Tidak, bukan maksud saya, Dok..." ucapku sedikit gugup melihat seringai dokter Ryoto. Hei, kenapa aku gugup.

"Seno, apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, jujur saja aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Be-belum. Kenapa dokter bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku gugup. Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hei Seno, duduk di sini," katanya Sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sofa yang ia duduki. Aku menurut saja apa yang ia katakan.

"Memangnya ada apa Dokter sampai saya harus duduk di sini?" tanyaku setelah aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Coba kau duduk di ujung," ujarnya. Dan aku pindang duduk tepat di ujung sofa.

"Terus?" tanyaku bingung.

"Diam dan jadi bantalku ya?" katanya dengan nada yang entengnya seperti anak kecil yang meminta sebuah permen. Setelah mengatakan itu ia menjadikanku, tepatnya pahaku sebagai bantalnya. Dia berniat tidur kembali aku rasa.

"E-eh, tapi dokter Ryoto..." ujarku gugup sekaligus geli karenanya. Tapi sepertinya percuma, dokter Ryoto sudah tertidur kembali. Cepat sekali dia tertidur.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bangun. Rasanya waktu baru berlalu selama lima menit tapi aku merasa sudah selama berjam-jam dalam posisi ini.

Kuperhatikan wajah dokter Ryoto yang sedang terlelap. Wajahnya masih sangat muda, walaupun sepertinya umurnya sudah di atas empat puluh bahkan lima puluh tahun. Aku coba mengusap rambutnya. Lembut...

Karena terlalu asyik bermain dengan rambut dokter Ryoto aku tidak sadar kalau ada yang mengintip. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat dokter Tessho sedang bersembunyi, tepatnya melihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku kaget setengah mati.

"Ternyata Seno senang memanjakan Ryoto ya," ujarnya dengan bibir dimajukan. Kyaaa! Dia salah paham.

"Eh, dokter Tessho, bukan, ini bukan seperti yang dokter pikirkan," ucapku dengan gelagapan.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah aku pergi dulu." katanya dan berjalan meninggalkan aku dan dokter Ryoto yang tertidur dengan santainya.

"Tessho benar-benar bodoh ya?"

"Iya," jawabku. "Eh, dokter sudah bangun?" tanyaku pada dokter Ryoto yang sudah bangun dan tidak lagi menjadikanku bantalnya.

"Khe khe... Makasih ya Seno." katanya. "Sepertinya kau suka dengan rambutku ya?" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Apa katanya? Jangan-jangan dia tidak benar-benar tidur? Aaahhh... Malunya aku. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku di depan dokter Ryoto lagi kalau begini. Hhh... Lama-lama aku bisa frustasi. Ke toilet dulu ah, untuk menenangkan diri.

Lalu aku membuka pintu dan yang aku lihat adalah dokter Ryoto! Ya ampun, aku kira dia suda pergi. Hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung.

"Oh iya, tadi aku lupa memberikan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasih," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang biasa.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Sini, mendekatlah."

Lalu aku mendekat pada dokter Ryoto walaupun awalnya kau sedikit ragu.

'Cup' bibir dokter Ryoto mnyentuh pipiku. Dia menciumku. Aku kaget, dan sudah pasti wajahku sudah merah saat ini. Aku memegang pipiku yang tadi dia cium. Dokter Ryoto hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Lain kali jadi 'bantal'ku lagi ya, Mika!" uajrnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku masih terdiam sambil memegang pipiku dan wajahku yang pasti sangat merah saat ini. Entah mengapa jantungku malah berdetak lebih cepat.

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain<p>

"Hei Inu, mereka punya hubungan khusus ya?" tanya Tessho pada anjingnya. Sang anjing hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Ternyata dari tadi keduanya memperhatikan Seno dan Ryoto.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi."

* * *

><p>Gimana? Aneh bin abal kan? Ngerjainnya cuma butuh waktu setengah jam dan selesai hampir tengah malam. Ya sudah, syukur kalau ada yang baca apalagi yang review.<p> 


End file.
